Lessons Learned
by NikEm
Summary: Emily and Nikolas got back together on their first anniversary, and are expecting a baby an day now. But what happens when someone from the past puts all their happiness and their baby’s life in danger?
1. Chapter 1

"What about…Liam?"

Emily lay on the couch with a blanket covering her nine-month-pregnant-belly and a baby name book that Elizabeth had given her,

Nikolas was over at his desk doing paper work, wishing he was lying there on the couch with his wife, fighting about what to name their baby.

Emily looked back at him with brightness in her eyes and the most magnificent smile Nikolas had ever seen. It made him melt.

"So?" Nikolas sucked in his cheeks, as if he had just sucked on a lemon. Emily just giggled and turned back to her book, skimming through more names, making little 'Hmm' noises and jotting them down on her baby name list.

'_She's so beautiful' Nikolas_ thought to himself. He then started thinking about how he had ever left her, and the day they found their way back to each other…It was their first anniversary. Elizabeth had set them up to meet at Wyndemere. They talked for hours, about memories, the future, and then it just…. Happened, they realized they were meant to be with one another, and loved each other more than anything.

Courtney left when Nikolas told her, that he and Emily had gotten back together, and hasn't seen her since, which is probably for the best.

"Nikolas?" He had gotten lost in his thoughts. He sometimes can't believe he and Emily are back to the way they used to be. Happy as ever.

Nikolas looked up "Yeah" he responded as though he had just been woken up from a nap.

"Are you alright? You seemed a little far away".

"That's because I am too far away" He got up and started making his way to the couch, and plopped himself next to her, put his arm around her, kissed her on the forehead, and followed along with her list of names for the baby. She gave him her gorgeous smile, that he loved.

"No more working for today?" Nikolas shook his head.

"No more".

Next: Emily goes into labor.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the kind reviews. Here's the next installment. Enjoy!

Nikolas awoke to find his arm asleep from holding Emily. When he starts trying to bring life back to it, Emily wakes up, she blinks a couple of times, trying to recover from her blurred eyes then looks up to see Nikolas trying to move around, trying not to wake her.

"Now this is a sight I thought I would never see: the prince flapping his arm around like a bird." She giggled. He rolled his eyes, laughing under his breath.

"My arm fell asleep." He said, quickly running to his defense.

"We must have dozed off." She sat up slightly. "What time is it?"

"I think its pretty late."

"I just haven't been sleeping very well lately. I have a hard time getting comfortable." He gave her an understanding nod.

"I haven't slept that well either." He commented, finally getting the feeling in his arm back. Emily looked at him with a frown.

"Oh Nikolas, I'm sorry, I've probably been keeping you up moving around so much."

"No, no Em, don't…don't apologize…its not you're fault. You're pregnant, its said to be very uncomfortable." Nikolas smiled at her as she giggled. She knew when he was trying to make her laugh, and he always succeed.

Nikolas wet his lip and started to lean into to his wife and give her a brush on the lips, when he was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.

He sighed.

"You stay here, I'll go get it." They smiled at eachother before he leaned back in and gave her a quick peck on her soft, tender lips, then started his way to the phone.

"Cassadine home." He said in a proud and happy tone. He looked back and smiled at the sight of his wife rubbing her stomach and talking to the baby.

"Oh, hey Lucky. Yeah, she's fine, just tired. Once again, Nikolas looked back at Emily, he couldn't help wanting to be with her and look at her beautiful face every second of the day. He was then brought back by the sound of Lucky's voice. "Yeah, I'm still here."

Emily watched as her husband talked and laughed on the phone with his brother. "You are going to be so loved little one. You're going to have Uncle Lucky, Aunt Elizabeth, your cousin Cameron, and…well…. The Quartermaines of course, but don't worry about them, they love you, they will do many crazy things throughout you lifetime, but they're really just looking out for you…trust me." She let out a giggle, as she remembered all the times her family fought about the stupidest little things, when suddenly, she felt a pain in her stomach unlike any pain she had ever experienced.

"…Yeah, we've thought of some names." Nikolas went on, unaware of the pain Emily was in at the moment, until she interrupted, "Nikolas?" She asked trying to get his attention.

"Just a sec Em." Emily shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Ni-Nikolas?" she repeated a little louder this time.

"Lucky, hold on a minute" He turned to her "What is it honey?"

"My water broke." He furrowed his brow, his mind still with his conversation with Lucky.

"I'll pour you another glass in just a second" He turned back to the phone, and then it hit him. He looked back to Emily with wide eyes. She smirked at him. "I'm gonna have to call you back Lucky…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


End file.
